El destino del Heredero del Dragón Carmesí y Su Predilecto
by infinydragondivinite
Summary: Que sucedería si Judai era de la época de Sincroon y hubiese conocido a Yusei Fudo, y mejor que tal si también era el heredero del Dragón Carmesí. Bueno todo eso y mucho más se sabrán en este Fic. Yaoi Shonen-ai Starshipping ¡Homofobicos huir por sus vidas!,con posibilidad de subir de categoría.
1. Chapter 1

El destino entre el Heredero del Dragón Carmesí y Su Predilecto

Hi!, disculpen se que prometí subir un STARSHIPPING a se mas de un mes pero tuve unos inconvenientes que me bloquearon todas las puertas para hacerlo, bueno sin mas preámbulo ¡aquí les va!

Que sucedería si Judai era de la época de Sincroon y hubiese conocido a Yusei Fudo, y mejor que tal si también era el heredero del Dragón Carmesí. Bueno todo eso y mucho más se sabrán en este Fic.

Advertencias: Esto es Yaoi Shonen-ai (Relaciones sentimentales ChicoxChico), SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, PERO SI ESTE GENERO TE AGRADA ¡BIENBENIDO/A SEAS!

ACLARACIONES: -Diálogos-, ¡Gritos!, _pensamientos_

_N_o soy propietaria de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y 5Ds, si lo fuera Judai se casaría con Yusei, jeje, solo soy dueña de la historia.

Que tenga una buena lectura

Esto ocurrió luego de que los Firmantes se dividieran para ir tras sus propias metas.

Yusei estaba trabajando en su D-Wheels para agregarle unas actualizaciones, pero ya había trabajado por mucho tiempo y decidió tomarse un descanso, a si que se fue a asear para poder ir a la sala y relajarse un poco en la cual encendió el televisor, ya que pensó que seria buena idea buscar algo con que despejarse de tantas horas de trabajo, mientras cambiaba los canales encontró uno en el cual estaban transmitiendo un duelo en Vivo, uno de los duelistas que participaba que le llamo la atención era un joven de unos 19 años de cabellera esponjada morena con un parche naranja en la parte superior de ella, con ojos color chocolate y piel pálida, quien bestia una chaqueta roja de cuero con franjas blancas a los lados de sus brazos y una en el pecho de el lado izquierdo en la que aparecía el símbolo de el Dragón Carmesí. Cuando comenzó el duelo el moreno ya había perdido más de la mitad de sus puntos de vida y su contador de velocidad en 1 mientras su oponente tenia aun conservaba todos sus puntos y 5 contadores, pero al tercer y ultimo turno se recupero dejando en 0 los puntos y contadores de velocidad de su rival. Yusei no se lo podía creer, nunca nadie ni siquiera el mismo pudo recuperarse y ganar un duelo a si de la nada, además de que la D-Wheels del muchacho tenía un diseño único e irreal para su época y eso que era una época tecnológica en la cual todo se movía alrededor de ella. Era de color rojo brillante con franjas blancas a los lados casi del mismo diseño de la chaqueta de su propietario solo que con tonos de oro nuevo en sus bordes y neumáticos de color blanco que en la unión de el vehiculo era una especie de el símbolo infinito color plata. Cuando el ex Firmante reacciono pudo escuchar el nombre del duelista Judai Yuki, no pudo entender el porque de su acción pero en un momento estaba nombrando su nombre _Judai Yuki _entre sus pensamientos y se decía dentro de el pensamiento _deseo verte y poder conocerte, hablar contigo y susurrarte al oído, que te necesito cerca mió, _en ese momento reacciono a lo que estaba diciendo en su pensamiento y dijo en su tono normal de voz –para conocer tu lazo con el Dragón Carmesí, ¡nada mas! –

El ex Firmante había salido rumbo a la arena de duelos Riding luego de su pelea mental, en la cual gano de manera momentánea, ya que algunas cuestiones aun quedaron en duda, y en su ruta se topo no a mucha distancia de su objetivo con un grupo considerable de personas gritando algo que el pobre Yusei no pudo entender de lo mucho que le dolían los oídos y su desafortunada cabeza, cuando pudo recobrar sus sentidos y las personas que para el joven científico eran desacatados de un instituto mental, se retiraron del lugar con caras de decepción, logro ver una cabellera que para el era totalmente reconocible al igual que la D-Wheels que estaba a su lado, obviamente era aquel chico que el quería encontrar.

Judai por otra parte estaba sosteniéndose el pecho mientras daba un suspiro de alivio ya que por fin pudo salir de el edificio donde estaba escondido gracias a sus locos y locas Fans que lo habían perseguido desde la arena de duelos Riding, realmente no podía entender que era lo que les pasaba por la cabeza a esas personas, casi lo violan, y si "enserio", al menos uno de ellos logro acorralarlo por un momento, en el cual lo manoseo aunque debe agradecer que sus tutores lo habían mandado de niño a tomar clases de defensa personal _uf eso fue espantoso, enserio que hay mucha gente desequilibrada por aquí, ¿como van a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin consentimiento de las personas?, si yo les hubiera dicho en esa entrevista que tuve, que era Gay, obviamente tendría que vivir encerrado bajo 4 paredes, ¡manada de pervertidos!._

_-_Ojala hubiera alguien en esta ciudad que no quiera comerme – sentándose en su vehiculo.

-Pues al parecer te han hecho correr más que tu D-Wheels ¿verdad? – una voz no muy conocida hablo.

-¿Eh? – volteo a mirar totalmente curioso de saber quien le estaba hablando y si el también iba a perseguirlo. Afortunadamente se encontró con alguien que no aparentaba para nada a uno de esos pervertidos.

-No te preocupes, yo no tengo para nada intenciones tan degradantes como las de esas personas – cruzado de brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

-Que alivio, porque creo que no hubiese podido correr mas – agarrándose del estomago con su mano.

-Hola, soy Yusei, Fudo Yusei – invitándolo a darle un apretón de manos.

-Hola Yusei, mi nombre es Judai, Yuki Judai, es un placer – devolviéndole el apretón de manos.

-El placer es mió, buen duelo el que tuviste, me a dejado bastante sorprendido el desenlace – sin soltarle la mano.

-Si, por un momento creí que no iba a lograrlo, pero logre dominarlo al final – tampoco soltó la mano de bicolor de ojos zafiro.

-Eres bastante bueno, ojala podamos enfrentarnos algún día – su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal aunque no entendía el porque.

-Espera un segundo, ¿eres el mismo Yusei Fudo campeón de Duelo Riding? – su sonrisa aumento aun mas con cada esperanza que tenia de estar enfrente de su mas grande héroe.

-Si, soy ese mismo, aunque no creo que el titulo me pertenezca por mucho tiempo, ya que hay una posibilidad de que me venzas – agarrándose de la nuca y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas ya que su piel es un poco mas tostada pero si su piel fuera mas clara estaría rojo hasta las orejas. El pobre de Yusei no entendía que le pasaba.

-Pues eso aun no se sabe…, tal vez pierde como también pueda ganar…, espero con ansias ese duelo – su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad inimaginable y su cara tenía un rubor bastante difícil, que de milagro pudo controlar aunque le quedo algo en sus mejillas.

En ese momento en el cual ambos estaban en una carrera contra el ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones se soltaron las manos, Yusei aparto la mirada mientras Judai agacho un poco su cabeza intentando ocultarse detrás de su cabello, hubo un silencio infernal en el cual ninguno sabia que hacer o decir hasta que sonó el teléfono celular de el moreno y rápidamente lo atendió aunque no esperaba que quien lo llamaba fuera Jack Atlas, ese había sido el ex campeón de duelos Riding, y lo estaba llamando y mandando mensajes de texto desde hace ya dos meses, Judai aun no entendía porque lo hacia pero un día se topo con dicho hombre en la puerta de el área de descanso para los duelistas profesionales y le pidió su numero de teléfono con la excusa de que era conveniente tener comunicación para que pudiera aconsejarle si tenia algún tipo de dudas, pero el rubio prácticamente era informal en cada una de las charlas que tubo. Ahora estaba debatiendo entre si Atlas quería a alguien con quien charlar o algo un poco mas intimo ya que por la llamada y su conversación aparentaba lo segundo:

-Hola –

-Hola, hey Judai ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a estar en Neo Domino City?, hubiese ido contigo – de manera de reproche.

-Porque mi manager me aviso de ultimo momento, pero espera un segundo Jack yo no tengo que porque avisarte nada ¿Qué autoridad tienes para exigirme de esa manera un reclamo? – ya irritado por la falta de respeto de el rubio.

-Pues… ¡pues porque eres mi pareja! – perdiendo el control en sus palabras y su tono de voz.

-….. – Ya no hubo más respuesta puesto a que el moreno estrello su teléfono contra el asfalto teniendo sus ojos abiertos del tamaño de unos platos y chirriando lo dientes de la ira que tenía por el disgusto de las palabras de Atlas, lo siguiente fue que empezó a murmurar:

-¿Por qué siempre hacen esto?, siempre es lo mismo…, lo peor es que yo nunca me entero… de que estoy en una relación –agacho la cabeza y lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, olvidándose de que Yusei estaba aun ahí, bueno como culparlo si el no se estaba escuchando hace un rato bastante largo.

-Judai, el tipo de la conversación… ¿era Jack Atlas? –poniendo una mano en el hombro de el duelista de orbes chocolate.

-Era el – en un tono apenas audible, pero el bicolor pudo escucharlo.

-Lo siento, al parecer… a vuelto… a sus viejas mañas – en tono de disculpa, mientras le daba un abrazo reconfortante, al que el moreno respondió y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de el ex Firmante sollozando.

-Pero… por…que…yo – apretando mas su cabeza en el pecho de el de orbes zafiro.

-No se, el no merece estar cerca de personas…tan especiales…como tu – sintiendo una sensación de estar aun mas cerca del joven duelista, sin entender porque de sus oraciones en las que decía que era una persona especial.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy…especial? – aforrándose mas a Yusei si era mas posible.

-Yo no lo se, lo puedo sentir – no entendiendo el porque de sus palabras ya que salían involuntariamente, aunque a el no le molestaba ya que perdió su pelea mental de manera definitiva y no había manera de cambiar sus sentimientos.

-Yusei…, por…casualidad ¿tu…no sientes…escalofríos…y…que…tu…corazón…se acelera? – con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa que escondía debajo en el pecho de el joven mas adulto, acompañada de un adorable rubor.

-Pues…creo que…si, y… ¿tu? –apoyando su cabeza encima de la de Judai.

-Igual –levanto la cabeza quedando a una distancia del rostro de Yusei, en la cual el más mínimo movimiento de cualquiera de los dos jóvenes terminaría con un Beso y un posible moretón para alguno de ellos, pero ese no era el caso ya que de alguna manera el lazo del destino los quiso ver juntos porque en un momento un gato paso corriendo siendo perseguido por un perro y en el momento en que el felino logro esquivarlos y seguir con su carrera, el perro se estrello contra el de orbes chocolate, dejando la escena de un Beso totalmente romántico. Fudo en el momento de sentir el tacto de los labios del chico de cabellera morena no dudo ni por un segundo en comenzar con el dichoso beso comenzó suave, lento y muy delicado, esa escena era tan dulce y reconfortaba las almas de los dos jóvenes. Cuando se separaron Judai perdió el conocimiento y el ex firmante se asusto ya que no entendía que le había pasado a el muchacho, de inmediato lo tomo en sus brazos, le tomo un tiempo en hacer un movimiento pero en cuanto se activaron sus neuronas tomo la D-Wheels del duelista y se monto en ella con el en sus brazos bien aferrados de manera protectora...

_Continuara…._

_T_antán!, ¿Que les pareció?, yo no se ustedes pero a mi me parece fascinante, boy a aclarar que el comentario que hizo Yusei sobre Jack estar volviendo a sus viejas mañas es por la parte en la primera temporada de 5Ds en la que es un canalla de amigo y, yo francamente quise hacerme la idea de que el le había hecho lo mismo a Yusei, a lo que nuestro querido de orbes zafiro mando a la mierda a Jack y por eso hizo lo que hizo.

Yuma: Oh por Kami!, ese Atlas es una bazofia.(indignado).

Judai: ¿Por qué el rubio ese se cree mi dueño?(indignado con la mano derecha en la cintura y el brazo izquierdo estirado del lado del cuerpo con el puño serrado).

Yusei: Hey, cálmate Judai ya se le dará su merecido, además yo te cuido. (Apaciguando las aguas y dándole una mirada dulce).

Yo: Disculpen chicos, pero no es hora de ponernos melosos, y Yuma estoy de acuerdo pero es solo un fic no te alteres.(rodando los ojos y en la última frase le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a Yuma para calmarlo).

Yuma: OK, pero ¿seguirás la continuación del fic? (ojos esperanzados).

Judai y Yusei:¿ Eso lo aras? (mirada suplicantes).

Yo: Ags, pues si no hay mas remedio…lo voy a tener que hacer, soy demasiado débil ante ustedes tres juntos.(resignada).

Yuma, Judai y Yusei: ¡Arigato, Infiny-chan! . (Abrazándome, excepto Yusei, que me revolvió el cabello pero sin despeinarme).

Por si no escucharon nuestra conversación boy a actualizar este fic, tratare de hacerlo pronto, pero tengan paciencia ya que por mis pagos el clima esta bastante molesto y me impide la conexión de Internet. Espero les aya gustado y dejen sus comentarios, aunque a este fic lo subiré por capricho y lo actualizare por la misma razón, igualmente aceptó opiniones, consejos, sugerencias para las siguientes actualizaciones aunque no será muy largo, creo que solo habrá dos capítulos mas.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto.

Críticas contractivas y demás cosas que ayuden a progresar serán totalmente bienvenidas.

PIKAMUELAS K cambio y fuera.


	2. Del pasado al presente oportunidad nueva

Hi!, mis amigos lectores y escritores, un tiempo de no vernos por estos lados. Pido disculpas por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero estuve demasiado ocupada con algunas cosas bastante importante, por lo cual se me a hecho imposible escribir, pero ya que, todo no se puede tener al mismo tiempo, pero como justificación voy a decir que yo avise que no sabia si iba actualizar pronto. ¡Bueno espero les guste el siguiente capitulo!

Que sucedería si Judai era de la época de Sincroon y hubiese conocido a Yusei Fudo, y mejor que tal si también era el heredero del Dragón Carmesí. Bueno todo eso y mucho más se sabrán en este Fic.

Advertencias: Esto es Yaoi Shonen-ai (Relaciones sentimentales ChicoxChico), SI NO TE GUSTA ¡NO LO LEAS! NO QUEREMOS HOMOFOBICOS, PERO SI ESTE GENERO TE AGRADA ¡BIENBENIDO/A SEAS!

Yo no soy propietaria de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y 5Ds, si lo fuera a estas alturas hubiera millones de especiales con Starshipping.

Sin mas preámbulos, que tenga una buena lectura.

Yusei iba camino a su taller en la D-wheels del moreno cuyo en ese momento estaba en sus brazos inconsciente, estaba excesivamente preocupado, con temor a que algo grabe le pasase, aunque justo en ese momento cayo en la ficha, no podía entender el porque de su preocupación, ni como es que el muchacho en sus brazos le despertara tantas emociones y sentimientos, era ridículamente extraño.

Llegando a su taller paro el vehiculo, descendiendo de el con cuidado de no tirar a Judai de su agarre, tomo las llaves de su vivienda, una vez a dentro recostó a el apellidado Yuki en el sofá, coloco la palma de su mano izquierda en la frente del joven para comprobar su temperatura, llevándose un susto cuando la sintió arder, entro en pánico, fue en busca del termómetro y cuando pudo comprobar los grados que daban como resultado casi se infarta, tenia

40°, si no hacia algo para bajarle la temperatura podría tener convulsiones. Fue en busca de un paño y un recipiente con agua fría para remojarlo, luego lo coloco en su frente.

A las pocos minutos fue en busca de medicamentos, en cuanto los encontró tuvo que pensar como suministrárselos, decidió que la mejor manera seria triturarlos y disolverlos con alguna bebida, en cuanto termino con esa parte del plan se dio cuenta que había una falla, Judai estaba inconsciente, la única manera que se le vino en mente fue…_No, no, no, aunque… después de todo, básicamente ya nos hemos besado… pero… aun a si, el esta…,- Agsshh! –_

Se revolvió los cabellos, él sabia bien que no iba a tener problemas, pero no quería aceptar el hecho porque todo ocurrió de un momento a otro con tanta rapidez, que le daba miedo.

-Muy bien, tranquilízate, esto es normal, te han ocurrido cosa mas raras en tu vida –respiro hondo y suspiro, pero logro calmarse.

-Aunque esto creo que para mi le gana a todas…. –yendo a donde estaba el de ojos chocolate.

Al entrar a la sala no pudo evitar observar al muchacho, mientras lo miraba por sus pensamientos paso _Dios se ve como un ángel, es tan… ¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?! Esto es ridículo, aunque debería serlo mas sentir la necesidad de protegerlo, estar a su lado y tenerlo solo para mi, Agsshh!, esto me supera, esa sensación de estar sincronizados y de acoplarnos no puedo comprenderla, sumando a todo eso que pareciera tener alguna relación con El Dragón Carmesí…, ahora que lo pienso tal vez eso tenga algo que ver, lo mejor será esperar a que despierte y este mejor para encontrar alguna respuesta a todo esto…_

_-Yu…Yusei…. –_balbuceaba Judai mientras hacia muecas de dolor todavía sumergido en la inconciencia logrando sobresaltar al ojos de zafiro.

El ex firmante se acercó asía el sofá y le acarició una mejilla tratando de apaciguarlo, lentamente surgió efecto pero a la vez el moreno empezó a abrir sus parpados dejando a su paso vislumbrar sus orbes chocolates, a su vez el bicolor se quedo embelezado fundiendo sus zafiros con los del otro joven, Marrón y Azul unidos a través de una mirada que fue cortada por una sensación de energía inimaginable ya que al parecer la conexión que hubo entre pupilas desbloqueo algo que logro liberar el poder en el Yuki y que también hizo que la energía de Fudo salga del encierro de su portador afinándose la una con la otra.

¡¿Qué diablos había pasado?! Eso no era normal, ¿pero por qué se sintió tan natural?, fue como si fuera parte de el, en definitiva el muchacho tenia algo que ver con el Dragón Carmesí y al parecer de manera significativa. Pero ahora que se ponía a pensar ¿Cómo aria para contactarse con el resto de los ex firmantes?, todos se fueron en rumbos diferentes, al parecer estaba solo en esto, y en definitiva no llamaría a Jack, solo seria un estorbo y el moreno ya tubo demasiados problemas con el Rey como para tenerlo rondando por ahí.

Se escucho:

-Yu…Yusei –el bicolor volvió a la realidad, mientras Judai posaba su mano en el hombro del mecánico haciendo que este se sobresalte.

-¿Qué…qué ocurre? – rojo como tomate y con nervios en su voz.

-Tú… ¿lo sentiste? –con las manos temblando y su voz mezclada entre nervios, miedo y esperanza.

-Si…lo sentí…pero… ¿qué fue? – retomando la compostura pero denotando ansiedad.

-Yo…eh…no… no te lo sabría explicar –desvió la mirada y trataba a toda costa de ocultar su rubor.

-No lo comprendo, eso ¿qué significa? – desorientado y confundido.

-Es complicado –bufo y se cruzo de brazos, mientras hacia un puchero.

-jajaja, así te vez muy tierno – El portador de Stardust Dragón rió con ganas mientras le revolvía los cabellos al moreno.

-Hey!, no te burles, yo no me veo tierno…. –con un puchero y cara de ofendido.

-¿Estas seguro? – mirándolo picadamente, mientras se ponía enzima del duelista y lo atacaba con cosquillas.

-Para, jaja, para, jajaja, por favor para, jajá jajá –se reía como loco removiéndose en el sofá tratando de liberarse de su atacante, hasta que entre tanto jaleo terminaron los dos besando el suelo, bueno solo Yusei, ya que Yuki quedo enzima de el ojos zafiro, la escena quedo bastante rara y graciosa, pues Fudo quedo boca abajo con la cara estampada en el piso, mientras el de ojos chocolate besando lo pies de el de piel morena. Ninguno se movía al parecer el shock que les dejo la caída todavía no les permitía reaccionar, bueno hasta que Judai volvió en si y logro reincorporarse.

-Hey Yusei, ¿estas bien? – se acerco el moreno a el otro muchacho que aun se mantenía tirado en el suelo.

-Mmmmnmmmn… si, eso creo…auch, tsk, eso dolió –sobandoce la frente por el golpazo que se dio y reincorporándose un poco, quedando sentado como indio.

-¿Me dejarías ayudarte a levantar del suelo?, se ve muy bien, pero no creo que sea cómodo, jejeje –rascándose la nuca.

-…si, por favor, esto ya es muy incomodo –extendiéndole la mano.

Judai le tendió la mano estirando de ella la de Yusei.

-¿Por qué es complicado?, vamos no puede ser mas de lo que e tenido que vivir. –poniéndose de pie, quedando al lado del moreno de bicolor y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Me prometes qué no te alteraras? –mirando a los ojos al ex firmante, chocando los orbes chocolate contra los zafiros.

-Te lo prometo –sin quitar la mirada de la otra, dándole una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Ok, pues…tu ya conoces sobre el Dragón Carmesí ¿verdad? –el peli negro bicolor asintió un poco confundido –Bueno…y tu fuiste un firmante o ¿me equivocó? –

-Espera un segundo, tú ¿Cómo sabes? –entre confundido e incrédulo.

-Déjame…terminar de contarte,…luego hazme las preguntas –el otro asintió dejándolo seguir –bueno...yo soy… un descendiente del primer compañero del… Dragón Carmesí…y a la vez… soy su… heredero…. –

-¿C-cómo?, pero… ¿Qué quieres decir?... –el ex duelista riding tratando de mantener la calma aunque estaba pasmado.

-Lo que dije,…pero además de eso…hay algo que…también te involucra…. –decía un poco cohibido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? Explícame –sorprendido.

-Bueno…te contare la historia para que lo entiendas… ¿de acuerdo? –lo miro interrogante.

-Bien…cuéntame –largando un suspiro, sentándose en el sofá y palmeando el lugar de al lado insinuando que el moreno también se sentara, el chico capto la seña y se acomodo al lado del azabache bicolor.

Yuki comenzó el relato – mucho antes de la civilización de las estrellas, el Dragón Carmesí era un espíritu libre que solía mezclarse con los humanos, le gustaba sentirse parte del ambiente, un día cuando exploraba se encontró con una muchacha que lo dejo pasmado ,intento muchas beses acercarse a ella pero no lo lograba ya que siempre lo repelía, hasta que un día se lo permitió, poco después la chica quedo en cinta, pero el día del nacimiento ocurrió una tragedia llevándose con ella la vida de su amada, pero ganándose un protegido y su pequeño hijo. Al crecer, su protegido y el pequeño heredero del Dragón se volvieron muy unidos, siendo inseparables. Años después los espíritus de la oscuridad quisieron invadir la tierra, como protección y medida de defensa el Dios Azteca decidió elegir a 6 humanos para asignarles a cada quien uno de sus caballeros, entre ellos estaba su protegido a quien le asigno a su mas especial caballero, durante el combate contra el enemigo se estuvo por perder, pero un milagro ocurrió y gracias al lazo tan fuerte que tenían el heredero del Dragón y su protegido lograron traer la paz, pero en la batalla su hijo y el compañero de este sacrificaron sus vidas, a la vez que se creo la profecía de los firmantes y la reencarnación del "Heredero de Dragón Carmesí y su Predilecto". Tiempo después ocurrió lo de la civilización de las estrellas, volviendo a necesitar de los firmantes, trayendo una nueva generación de ellos. –suspiro y le devolvió la atención al portador de Stardust Dragón- El resto de historia ya la sabes –

_Continuara…._

¡Hola! espero que les agrade, pido disculpas se que la e dejado varada un tiempo, pero les aseguro que no la olvide, se bien que muchas quieren lincharme pero les pido que no lo hagan, no voy a poner una fecha exacta de actualización, solo les voy a decir que faltan aproximadamente dos capis y el Epilogo, tengo serios problemas de Internet y lo ultimo que quiero es perder los archivos, a si que les pido paciencia.

Yuma: Vendito seas Kami-sama, gracias por traerla de vuelta (llorando desconsolado)

Judai y Yusei: Por el amor a Ra ¡No te vuelvas a perder! (el moreno la abraza desesperadamente, mientras el azabache se suena la nariz con un pañuelo que le da Yuma)

Yo: Bien, bien, tratare de pasar por aquí mas seguido, no sean dramáticos (moviendo la mano restándole importancia)

Yuma, Judai y Yusei:¡Dramáticos!, te desapareciste por meses, nos tenias preocupados

Yo: Ok, tienen razón, pero ustedes saben porque,…bueno y gracias por preocuparse, pero ya estoy aquí, dejen de llorar (abrazando a los tres)

Bueno, gracias por leer, espero y les guste, agradecería que me dejaran sus reviews, aceptó toda opinión siempre y cuando sea para ayudarme a progresar y mejorar, criticas constructivas y demás cosas que me ayuden a progresar serán bienvenidas y agradecidas.

PIKAMUELAS K cambio y fuera.


End file.
